Una Historia Escrita al Futuro
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Daphne es una niña con amnesia que Ash encuentra en el bosque Verde. El misterio de Daphne hace que Ash sienta una especie de conexión con ella. ¿Sería por qué la niña podría verse como Misty? ¿Sería por qué podía manejar el aura a su voluntad? ¿O el hecho de que tuviera un Azurill y un Pichu? Y Ash que creía que lo único complicado de su vida sería aceptar que Misty lo amaba...
1. Extraño encuentro

_**Por votación en Facebook, ganó que reeditará este fic. Es uno de mis fics de antaño, estaba en formato "dialogo" y fue cambiado a "narrativa" Jajaj Quizás cuando lo lean se les venga a la mente Sailor Moon jajaja ._. Pues de ahí salió la idea jajajajajaj**_

_**Gracias a Andy por checarlo como siempre!**_

_**Les dejo leer!**_

_**PD: Los capitulos serán cortitos, porque así se ven más bonitos (?)**_

* * *

**Una Historia escrita al Futuro**

**~Capitulo 01~**

** «Extraño encuentro»**

* * *

El bosque de ciudad Verde estaba en completo silencio, unos pequeños Caterpie se columpiaban desde su hilo en las ramas de los más frondosos árboles para conciliar el sueño nocturno; cuando de repente, una luz verde encegueció gran parte del bosque, haciendo que los insectos se asustaran y unos cuantos Pidgey volaran de sus nidos. Pronto la luz se apagó, un pequeño Celebi se acercó a la niña que se hallaba inconsciente en el pasto verde y acarició su rostro antes de desaparecer una vez más con un brillante destello verde.

El simpático Azurill que portaba entre sus brazos fue el primero en despertar, trató de que su compañera despertara, pero no lo consiguió, por lo que le salpicó el rostro con su chorro de agua. Lentamente la niña de cabellos oscuros amarrados por dos lazos, fue abriendo sus ojos verdes. ¿Dónde estaba? Si algo era seguro, no estaba en casa. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el pasto para poder sentarse, su cabeza parecía girar sin parar, estaba mareada y hambrienta.

—Azurill... —susurró, tras sentarse y tomar a su pokémon entre sus brazos— ¿Dónde estamos? —se paró y miró a su alrededor— ¿Es un bosque? —con los ojos algo entrecerrados, observó con cuidado los árboles, y cuando encontró uno con un hueco se escondió dentro— ¿En dónde estoy? —abrazó al pokémon normal acunándolo— ¿En dónde?

…

Ash Ketchum era un joven moreno de dieciocho años, recién regresado de un largo viaje por regiones lejanas. Había regresado para participar del torneo nacional de Kanto, un torneo para entrenadores que han participado alguna vez de la liga Kanto.

Tras bajar la escalinata del barco estiró sus brazos en alto, con cuidado de no tumbar a su amigo amarillo que estaba cómodamente detrás de su hombro derecho.

—En casa al fin, Pikachu —soltó emocionado— Hace más de un año que no tocamos tierras de Kanto…

—¿Pikapi? —miró a su entrenador, por el silencio abrupto que había realizado. Él sabía muy bien que le pasaba, por lo que metió su mano en el cuello del chaleco azul del entrenador y extrajo una cadena dorada. Esa, esa que tenía un dije en forma de diamante con el nombre de éste. La tomó entre sus dedos y la observó.

—¿Qué es lo que haré Pikachu? — le preguntó. El joven tomó aire por la nariz tratando de aclarar que era lo que iba a hacer, ¿tomaría el subterráneo hasta ciudad Plateada o iría a ciudad Celeste a hablar con Misty? Pero, ¿qué le diría? No había vuelto a verla desde que le había entregado ese collar.

~Flashback~

—¡Ash! —sonó la voz de una jovencita de dieciséis años detrás de él, haciéndole retroceder de la escalinata del barco que lo llevaría a su nueva aventura.

—¿Misty? —dijo esperando que la joven llegara hacia él, lucía agotada por la carrera que al parecer había realizado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu mamá me dijo que te ibas, no quería que te fueras sin antes hablar contigo —le manifestó con decisión en su hablar.

—¿Es algo muy importante? —preguntó ansioso el joven. Miró hacia la embarcación que no tardaría en partir.

—No, —negó moviendo ambas manos con energía— solo demorará unos segundos.

—¿Eh? —el entrenador observó como la pelirroja buscaba algo en sus bolsillos y luego se ponía detrás de él para abrocharle al cuello una cadena dorada y un dije del mismo tono— Misty…

La chica retrocedió unos pasos mirándolo con una sonrisa y ambas manos ocultas detrás de ella.

—Léelo —le pidió elevando la mirada. Ash la examinó con curiosidad, y luego tomó el dije y lo leyó.

—Dice, Ash —respondió confundido, elevó su mirada café hacia los ojos verde azulados de su amiga pero ella seguía sin mirarlo.

—Dale la vuelta —le indicó con un movimiento del dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Ash obedeció y su mirada cayó sobre el objeto al leer lo que decía al reverso, buscó a Misty, y luego volvió a observar aquel dije.

—Misty esto… —señaló el dije.

—Oh… es mi verdad, Ash… —apoyó ambas manos en su rostro— creí que sería la forma más original de decirte lo que siento.

—Pe… pero… —tartamudeó sin poder procesar la información que acaba de recibir.

—Solo espero que eso no cambie nuestra amistad —le pidió con las palmas juntas frente a ella— ¿eh, Ash?

—Claro que no, —dijo aún examinando el dije— pero… —levantó la mirada para buscar más explicaciones pero la líder del gimnasio se alejaba de él— ¡Misty! —la llamó.

La chica volteó y elevó su brazo.

—Gracias por seguir siendo mi amigo pese a que sabes que te quiero, Ash. Nos vemos a la vuelta —le anunció despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano en alto.

—Misty —iba a ponerse en marcha para salir detrás de ella pero el capitán le informó de la salida del barco.

—¡Chao Ash! —se despidió, Ash la observó una vez más y subió a la embarcación— ¡Ten mucho cuidado, y vuelve con nuevos logros!

—Lo haré. —le prometió sin quitar la mano del dije— Lo haré.

~Fin flashback~

—Pikachupi —le alentó el pokémon para que fuera a ciudad Celeste. Así que con las manos en las correas de la mochila se emprendió el camino a ciudad Celeste, pero la ruta a la ciudad estaba cerrada por la tormenta.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó sorprendido a la oficial— ¿Cómo que no se puede pasar?

—La única salida disponible es el metro que une la ciudad con ciudad Plateada, lo lamentamos —le informó y Ash suspiró resignado. Tomó el subterráneo hacia ciudad Plateada y en diez minutos estaba en la entrada del bosque Verde. Suspiró antes de entrar al bosque donde al parecer pasaría la noche.

—¡Rayos! —protestó, justo cuando un gran rayo golpeó un árbol cercano—. ¡Ok! —dijo con miedo abrazándose de su pokémon eléctrico— ¡Ya no protesto!

Buscó donde protegerse y se quedó bajó un árbol esperando porque pasara la tormenta.

…

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ramas de los arboles pegaba de lleno en el rostro del moreno, quien a regañadientes se vio forzado a abrir sus ojos chocolates ante el nuevo día. Estaba a poco de salir a ciudad Verde, a menos de un día de Pueblo Paleta, quizás lo mejor era regresar a casa y seguir analizando todo lo que pensó durante su viaje. Se estiró de su bolsa de dormir cuando de golpe un chorro de agua le pasó rosando la cara y luego el equipo Rocket se estrelló contra un árbol cercano al entrenador pokémon.

—Pero, ¿qué? —rápidamente guardó sus cosas y se preparó a pelear, puesto que su pokémon amarillo estaba en posición en cuatro patas con los cachetes brillando en electricidad— ¡Equipo Rocket!

—Esto es malo —se quejó el chico de cabellos celestes— Dos bobos en plena mañana…

—¿Eh? —Ash se miró con Pikachu extrañados y recordaron el chorro de agua— ¿Con quién?

—La mocosa pecosa nos atacó con su Azurill —protestó el Pokémon Gato sacudiéndose el agua.

—¿Misty? —con la sorpresa en su rostro buscó la dirección por donde habían aparecido el equipo Rocket y se fue a buscar a su amiga.

—¡Oye! —protestó Jessie y Ash se detuvo con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sobándose la nuca— ¡Rayo Pikachu! —y tras mandar a volar al equipo Rocket con una explosión, salió a buscar a Misty, no tardó en encontrarla estaba arrodillada hablando con Azurill.

—¡Misty! — la saludó pero la joven se paró con miedo ocultando a su pokémon entre los brazos— ¿Qué pasa? —se quejó— ¡Soy yo, Ash! — extendió sus brazos hacia ambos lados pero la mujer lo examinó con sus ojos verde azulados y luego cayó inconsciente en brazos de Ash— Pero, ¿qué?... ¡Misty! — empezó a llamarla pero no tenía efecto alguno. Decidió cargarla en su espalda y apurar su paso hacia ciudad Verde.

En el centro Pokémon, la enfermera Joy la dejó sobre una camilla y se la llevó.

—No te preocupes, Ash —le sonrió la enfermera— solo esta deshidratada debe haber pasado días sin comer.

—¿Estará bien?, —preguntó observándola con miedo a que le pasara algo— ¿verdad?

—Sí —le indicó la pelirrosada— déjamelo a mí.

Luego de un par de minutos salió la enfermera bastante alterada, estaba pálida, parecía que había visto a un fantasma.

—¿Qué sucede? — demandó atemorizado.

—Esa niña no es Misty —le informó la enfermera.

—¿Cómo que no es Misty? ¿Qué niña? —sin entender nada, ingresó al box desde donde salió la enfermera y observó dormir a una niña de unos seis años de cabello negro— ¿Dónde está Misty? —preguntó revisando las otras camas pero éstas estaban vacías.

—Toqué sin querer esa rara pulsera que tiene en el brazo derecho y su figura cambió a la de esta niña.

—¿Será algo con ilusión? — preguntó acariciando al pequeño pokémon azul que ya lucía fuerte y sano.

— Ambos estaban deshidratados y débiles, creo que la niña debe despertar en cualquier momento.

Tras aquellas palabras la pequeña comenzó a moverse, tanto que terminó por despertarse.

—¿Dónde… estoy? —preguntó perdiendo los dedos de su manita derecha en su flequillo— ¿Azu? —el pokémon se acercó a su compañera— Que bueno que estás bien — susurró abrazándolo.

—Hola —la saludó Ash y ésta, asustada se hizo un ovillo protegiendo al pokémon.

—¡Azu es mío! —le gritó a Ash, éste resopló por lo que la enfermera tomó la palabra.

—Hola pequeña —se sentó cerca de ella y sonrió— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Creo que Daphne —respondió titubeando.

—¿Por qué, crees? —volvió a cuestionar la enfermera.

—No recuerdo algunas cosas, todo es muy borroso — sollozó la niña. Ash la observaba extrañado, aquella niña lo intimidaba.

—¿Y tus papás? —preguntó Ash y la pequeña dio un fuerte sollozo y comenzó a llorar. No lo resistió, se acercó a ella y con un pañuelo le secó las lágrimas del rostro— No, no llores… —susurró— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tus padres?

La niña lo miró con desconfianza y mandó a su pokémon hacia Ash, Azurill lo olfateó y luego volvió a su amiga para afirmarle con la cabeza.

—Azu dice que puedo confiar en usted, —susurró aún así, desconfiada— lo haré.

—Ok, —se separó de la niña y con una sonrisa nerviosa balanceó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo— te dejo descansar.

Y salió rápidamente del lugar sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, ¿qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Por qué esa niña lo inquietaba tanto? ¿Sería que la había visto cómo Misty? ¿Sería que al verse en la necesidad de encontrarse con ella, la niña lo había atormentado?

Sin saber que hacer, se acercó al video teléfono. Solo una persona podía ayudarlo ahora. Brock.


	2. La Niña Misteriosa, Daphne

**¡Hi! Capitulo 2 ^^**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Ash estaba de nuevo en Kanto con la idea de participar en el torneo Nacional que iban a llevar a cabo los líderes locales desde sus respectivas ciudades. Pero una tormenta que afectaba la región, lo desvió hacia el bosque Verde, ahí se encontró con una niña que podía crear la ilusión de verse como su amiga Misty.

Su corazón latía sin entender porque aquella niña le recordaba tanto a su amiga.

* * *

**.**

**Una Historia escrita al futuro**

**~Capítulo 2~**

**«La Misteriosa Niña, Daphne»**

**.**

* * *

Decidió llamar a Brock pero se arrepintió a último minuto, sin embargo marcó el teléfono del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

El rostro de una rubia de ojos verdeazulados tomó forma del otro lado.

—¿Está Misty? —preguntó tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

—No Ash, ella anda por ahí con Tracey.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendido apegándose al videoteléfono— ¿Cómo que con Tracey?

—Pues iban camino a pueblo Paleta por un encargo de tu madre —le informó y el alma del entrenador volvió a su cuerpo— ¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada que sonrojó ferozmente al chico— ¿Estás celosito?

—Nada que ver —dijo separándose del teléfono e ignorando a la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales— Entonces, supongo que la veré en mi casa.

—Seguramente —le informó con una sonrisa que daba más que decir que la mirada acusadora.

—Ya, adiós Daisy, —se despidió— nos vemos cuando llegué a ciudad Celeste por el campeonato.

—¿Vas a participar? —dijo separándose ahora ella del teléfono.

—Si, por eso regresé —tras aquellas palabras, la sonrisa de la rubia se suavizó y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos cuñadito — y cortó antes de que pudiera negarlo. Suspiró, o tal vez tenía que aceptar que era muy probable que terminara emparentado con las tres flores. Volvió a suspirar y ahora sí marcó al teléfono del actual doctor pokémon.

—¡Necesito que vengas a ciudad Verde! —le suplicó apenas el moreno de cabellos castaños le contestó la llamada.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó preocupado por el accionar tan exasperado de Ash.

—No, pero si extraño. ¿Puedes venir?, es importante —Ash hablaba tan serio que al doctor no le quedó más que afirmar con la cabeza.

—Salgo para allá —tras aquello cortó la comunicación para salir a la siguiente ciudad.

Giró sobre el banco delante de los teléfonos y quedó observando el centro pokémon. Era el centro pokémon donde había pasado tantas cosas… dónde Pikachu le empezó a obedecer, donde inició su amistad con Misty y donde también se enteró que tenía que dejarla ir.

Suspiró una vez más.

Desde que había leído el "te amo" que tenía esa cadena que colgaba de su cuello no había podido dejar de pensar en Misty en sus ratos libres. ¿_Por qué sería_? Era su mejor amiga, y le aterraba pensar que todo lo que Misty había hecho por él, era por sus sentimientos y no por su amistad.

_¿Será que Misty nunca lo vio como un amigo?_

Tenía muchas dudas y ahora que no tenía que pensar en batallas hasta dentro de un mes, se sentía mucho peor. Quizás Brock pudiera ayudarlo… y si no, iría con Tracey… después de todo… Tracey había comentado algo en las islas Naranja hacia un tiempo atrás. Quizás si tenía razón después de todo… y tras esas palabras… tras esas peleas… había mucho más. Pero él no fue capaz de verlo, no. _¿Qué iba a ver un niño de once años que solo quería atrapar pokémon? ¿Qué iba a entender él, que aquellas sensaciones que sintió cuando Misty ponía sus ojos en otro muchacho eran celos? ¿Qué iba a entender él que el amor era capaz de sobrevivir tantos años? _

Lo que si le extrañaba, era que a pesar de todo… él no había percibido nada tan cálido en el centro de su pecho desde que leyó el dije.

—¡Ash! —escuchó su nombre y levantó la mirada, no mucho. Frente a él estaba Daphne mirándolo con una sonrisa— ¿Así te llamas, verdad?

—Así es. —le afirmó— ¿Tú eres Daphne, verdad?

—Si —respondió enseñando sus dientes— y él se llama Azu, —dijo mostrándole el pokémon azul que tenía en sus brazos— él y Pi son mis amigos.

—¿Pi? —dijo sorprendido el entrenador, la pequeña buscó en el bolsillo de su falda rosada y extrajo una pokébola dorada desactivada. Azu subió a su hombro cuando la niña detuvo la pokébola entre ambas manos y la activó con una energía azul.

—Aura —susurró Ash parándose y tropezándose con el banco del teléfono— ¿Quién eres?

—¿Eh? —la niña levantó sus ojos verdes hacía Ash y terminó la conexión azul de su pokébola y la tomó— Solo estaba abriendo mi pokébola —dijo extrañada, la terminó de abrir normalmente dejando salir un lindo Pichu, un tono más oscuro que los normales— Esto querían quitarme esos dos sujetos en el bosque Verde —le informó y Ash no podía parar de recibir sorpresas, mas el pokémon eléctrico sí que le llamó la atención, bajó hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso y acariciar la cabeza del pequeño.

—Es hermoso.

—¿Verdad que si? —sonrió.

—¿Por qué lucías distinta en el bosque? —preguntó Ash sin mirarla.

—Por esto —le indicó la pulsera rosada que traía en su muñeca derecha—, mira —le pidió y Ash observó la muñeca de la niña—. Esto se llama pulsera Ilusión, junta el poder de cambiar el entorno de Stantler, con el poder de ilusionar un cambio de imagen con el poder de Zoroark. Yo nunca dejé mi forma, pero si cree la ilusión de ser una mujer mayor.

—Wow… —susurró Ash, creía que ya no podía seguir sorprendiéndose pero cada vez, la sorpresa crecía más— ¿Te gustan los parques? —preguntó a la pequeña, realmente necesitaba aire y tal vez si sacaba a pasear a la niña…

—¡Me encantan los columpios! —declaró con sus manitas frente a ella.

—Genial, conozco unos, cerca de aquí —le comentó poniéndose de pie. El segundo pokémon bebé se apoderó del hombro libre de la pequeña— ¿Vamos? —preguntó tomando la mano derecha de Ash pero éste tuvo que soltarla de golpe— ¡Auch! —se quejó Daphne sacudiendo la mano izquierda— ¿por qué me diste corriente, Ash?

—No sé —se miró su propia mano sin entender lo que sucedía. Esto se había convertido en una seguidilla de eventos locos y raros. Intentó tomar una vez más a la niña pero esta vez no pasó nada— ahora ya no pasó nada. —sonrió— Vamos.

—Ash, —lo detuvo la enfermera— Daphne tiene un golpe en la nuca, trata de que no se agite mucho.

—No se preocupe, —le afirmó— la cuidaré bien. Si llega mi amigo Brock, dígale que estoy en el parque.

—Bien, yo le aviso —consintió la enfermera antes que los dos morochos salieran del centro pokémon con camino al parque.

…

Ash se sentó en una banca y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Daphne jugaba en los columpios con Pikachu y los otros dos pokémon. El entrenador estaba agotado mentalmente, solo tomaba aire por la nariz y la botaba como si resoplara.

_¿Cómo se había involucrado en esto?_

Ahora era un niñero de una jovencita de seis años que no se detenía por nada en el mundo. _¿Los niños vendrían con una palanca que le indicara donde apagarlos?_ Habían corrido, habían trepado los árboles del parque, más de una vez la niña estuvo a punto de caerse y Ash sintió el corazón en la garganta. Pero eso no le fue suficiente para tranquilizarse, no. Tuve que treparse a tomar una baya oran de la punta más fina del árbol y terminó cayendo en brazos del entrenador.

—¡Debes tener más cuidado! —le indicó señalándole los columpios para que se fuera a relajar un poco— Te quiero ahí un rato, por favor —suplicó.

La niña le hizo caso, así que ahí estaba mientras él se reponía del susto. Claro, no le duró mucho.

—¡Pikapi! —el llamado de su pokémon le hizo buscar los columpios con la mirada, viendo a Daphne en el suelo, llorando y la rodilla ensangrentada.

—¡Oh, por Arceus! —se quejó levantándose de golpe para acercársele. Se arrodilló a su lado y vio la herida llena de arena— ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

—Lo siento. —sus hombros eran presos de pequeños espasmos causado por los sollozos.

—¿Te duele? —Daphne solo indicó con la cabeza mientras Ash la tomaba en brazos para ir al banco más cercano— Joy se va a enojar conmigo por no cuidarte bien. —le observó la rodilla— Mira te voy a enseñar un hechizo para que ya no te duela —le dijo con una sonrisa que la niña tomó con sorpresa— Mira, "Dolor feo, dolor malo, deja la pierna y déjala sana"

—Jajaja —se rio la niña.

—¿Muy ridículo, verdad? —comentó Ash apenado con la mano en la nuca— Pero mi mamá lo usaba conmigo y siempre creí que funcionaba.

—No Ash —negó con la cabeza— mi mamá también lo usa conmigo, me dice que solo tengo que creer que son palabras mágicas y que se van a ir todos mis dolores.

—¿De verdad? —dijo sorprendido— Es bueno saber que no estoy loco — ambos empezaron a reírse olvidándose del asunto de la rodilla hasta que una voz a su lado, dijo.

«Qué bueno que siempre cargó mi botiquín de primeros auxilios»

Ash buscó la voz y se encontró a su amigo. Quien tenía la caja en mano dispuesto a socorrer la pierna de la niña.

—Gracias Brock.

Sin decir nada más, el doctor se puso a limpiar la herida de la niña.

—¿Duele? —preguntó y Daphne negó.

—No, porque tengo mi hechizo mágico conmigo —afirmó y se miró con Ash quien sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

—Bien, —terminó de limpiar la herida y le puso un parche flexible en la herida— listo. Con esto quedaste como nueva… —le sonrió— Soy Brock, tú eres… —le extendió la mano y la pequeña le correspondió.

—Soy Daphne, Brock, muchas gracias —dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero no pudo. Ash rápidamente la tomó y la cargó en su espalda— ¡Gracias Ash!

—De nada —los tres se pusieron de marcha al Centro Pokémon. Y para cuando llegaron, Daphne se había quedado dormida en la espalda del entrenador Pokémon.

La acostaron en una de las habitaciones del centro pokémon y Ash se quedó observándola, no podía evitar pensar en Misty al verla.

—Si —afirmó Brock observándola— tiene como un aire a Misty, pero es morocha y no pelirroja —le recalcó algo muy obvio para Ash, pero la carcajada que continuó la observación lo distrajo.

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba si —puso su puño en el mentón y miró hacia la ventana— así luciría su hija el día que ustedes dos se casen.

—¡Brock! —le reclamó— ¡Menos mal que eres mi amigo!

—Claro, y el de ella. —le recordó— Por eso quiero lo mejor para ambos.

Ash no siguió la pelea, giró sobre sus pies y dejó descansar a la niña para ir a comer algo. Tomó aire mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Todo lo del día había hecho que se sintiera mucho peor con sus sentimientos. Los cuales eran un remolino en su interior que apenas lo dejaban pasar bocado.

Así que decidió optar por la sopa caliente que ofrecía la cocinera del centro pokémon. Se sentó en una mesa desocupada y se quedó mirando la sopa.

—No tienes que enojarte tanto, —le dijo Brock sentándose a su lado— ¿Cuántas posibilidades de que sea una niña del futuro hay, Ash? — completó tratando de animar a su amigo, pero Ash lo miró serio— ¿Qué?

—Teniendo en cuenta que es como una mini Misty con el cabello oscuro, tiene un Azurill y un Pichu y puede hacer esto, — junto sus manos frente a él creando una pequeña esfera de energía azul— creo que es muy improbable que venga de un futuro — tomó aire después de soltar toda esa información.

—¿Eso es verdad? —Brock apoyó las manos en la mesa para levantarte.

Ash miró su mano.

—Daphne tiene una amnesia parcial, al parecer recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, apenas si recuerda su nombre y el de los Pokémon que la acompañan.

—Esto sí que es extraño —dijo cayendo sorprendido.

—Dímelo a mí, no he parado de sorprenderme desde que la he encontrado, sin contar que tiene una pulsera que hace que tome la forma de Misty.

—¿Puede verse como Misty? —ahora era el momento de Brock de ir de sorpresa en sorpresa.

—Sí, aún no le pregunté porque tomó la forma de Misty, pero lo más curioso fue cuando la tomé luego de que ella usara su poder de aura. Me dio corriente, —abrió y cerró la mano— pero no de esa que sientes cuando te ataca Pikachu, no… —suspiró— era como si hubiese entre ambos… una conexión.

—¿Ash? —el doctor pokémon examinó a su amigo con la mirada, sentía que algo le pasaba a parte de lo de Daphne— ¿Quieres contarme que es lo que pasa?

—Yo… —apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa y apretó los puños— hace más de un año, antes de que me fuera a mi nuevo viaje. —elevó una de sus manos hacia la cadena de su cuello y la miró— Antes de subir al barco… —miró a su amigo— Misty me dijo que me amaba.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus reviews:**_

_**anngel - armando aaron - Suki90 - manolodri1 - Mislu - keri **_


	3. Camino a Pueblo Paleta

¡Hi! Aquí les dejo otro cap, disfrutenlo!

.

* * *

**.**

**Una Historia escrita al Futuro**

**~Capitulo 03~**

**«Camino a Pueblo Paleta»**

**.**

* * *

Lo había dicho… era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que pronunciaba en voz alta lo que decía su dije, el "Te Amo" que Misty le entregó como forma de declaración.

Lo amaba.

Brock había quedado paralizado ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Misty? ¿La Misty que él conocía había…hecho eso?

Impresionante.

Había tratado con ella en ese último año, y en ningún momento había comentado lo que había hecho, no se mostraba ni triste ni feliz, solo era… ella.

—¿Me lo dices en serio? —preguntó Brock, haciendo que Ash lo mirara enojado.

—¡Claro que hablo en serio! —protestó—. ¿Cómo crees que me inventaría algo así?

—No, solo que me tomó por sorpresa.

—Dímelo a mí —suspiró cuando escuchó una voz conocida pedir demasiada comida a la cocinera.

—¿Segura pequeña? —preguntó la señora de cabellos castaños, ambos miraron en dirección y vieron a Daphne colgada del mesón de la cocina señalando comida.

—¡Si! —dijo enojada—. ¡Yo como mucho!

Ash se levantó casi por inercia de la mesa y se acercó a la niña para tomarla en brazos y que pudiera elegir.

—¡Gracias Ash! —dijo feliz al poder señalar lo que quería del mesón.

—¿Eso no es mucho para ti? —preguntó sorprendido al ver el gran plato que le extendía atónita la cocinera...

—No, es solo un refrigerio de noche, no puedo dormir si tengo el estómago vacío.

Ash la ayudó con el plato tras bajarla de sus brazos y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba sentado anteriormente; y realmente la niña no exageró cuando dijo que comía mucho, ante la mirada de los dos hombres, Daphne se acabó la porción de fideos, de papas duquesa y ensalada que había pedido.

—Wow —dijo Ash—, ¿comes o tragas?

—Como —le indicó con la boca llena de salsa de tomate—, y aún tengo hambre —Ash tomó una servilleta y se acercó para limpiarle el rostro—. Gracias Ash —le agradeció y observó la sopa que Ash no había tocado. Tanto el medico como el entrenador observaron la sopa, este último se la extendió a la pequeña sin decir nada—. ¡Gracias! —y se la tragó. Podría decir que comía, pero era bien claro que tragaba como si fuera un adulto.

Brock negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

—Ahora, ¿qué? —preguntó molesto Ash.

—Nada… solo que me recuerda a alguien…

—Daphne —dijo Ash omitiendo el comentario de su amigo—. Estamos cerca de mi casa, ¿quieres ir a ver a mis pokémon?

—¿Tienes muchos?

—Bastantes como para que te entretengas —le afirmó, y luego miró a Brock—, quizás el profesor Oak pueda ayudarnos.

—Buena idea.

A la mañana muy temprano, Ash se acercó una vez más a los teléfonos para indicarle a Delia que iban camino de regreso a Casa.

—¡Me alegra tanto hijo! —exclamó emocionada, pero en eso Ash salió volando hacia la derecha y Daphne se adueña de toda la pantalla—. ¿Hola?

—¡Hola! —dijo la niña emocionada—. ¿Usted es la mamá de Ash?

—Así es —afirmó la mujer observando a la niña con detenimiento—. ¿Tú eres…?

—¡Daphne! —se quejó Ash parándose al lado de la niña—. ¡Ten cuidado! —la regañó.

—Lo siento —bajó la mirada con pena y pasó el dedo índice derecho por debajo de su nariz. La madre del entrenador miró aquel reflejo de la niña con los ojos abiertos y luego miró a su hijo pidiendo una explicación.

—¿Qué sucede mamá?

—¡Eso quisiera saber yo! —le habló como exigiera una explicación que el moreno apenas si comprendió.

—Daphne, es nuestra pequeña nueva compañera —le informó—. Va con nosotros de camino a Pueblo Paleta.

—¿Nosotros?

—Brock —dijo buscándolo—, se supone que está con nosotros —en eso lo divisa, platicando con la enfermera—. ¡Eso no es nada bueno! —resopló.

—¡Yo voy por él! —se ofreció la menor corriendo hacia el doctor y saltando sobre él para interrumpirlo. Ash se rio y volvió la mirada hacia su madre que lo miraba aún extrañada.

—Mamá, todo es muy extraño… —suspiró—, ¿Misty está en pueblo Paleta, verdad?

—Si, en el laboratorio —respondió arqueando la ceja derecha—. ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

—Hablamos en la tarde cuando llegué.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos. Supongo que deberé preparar más comida de la normal —Ash la miró confundido—. La niña debe comer como si no hubiera mañana, ¿verdad?

—Si —afirmó extrañado—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo imaginé —se sonrió y cerró sus ojos para despedirse de su hijo—. ¡Me iré a cocinar, nos vemos!

Ash se quedó mirando la pantalla apagada sumamente extrañado, cuando Brock se acercó escondiéndose detrás de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —en eso ve a su amiga pelirroja acercárseles a ellos—. Misty…

—¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! —preguntó Brock aterrado y con la oreja roja.

—Eso es lo que te digo, ella logra verse como Misty cuando quiere —lo miró de reojo y luego miró a Daphne—. ¡Vuelve a la normalidad Daphne, por fis! —le suplicó.

—¡Ok! —tocó su pulsera y volvió a ser la niña de cabellos oscuros de seis años—. ¡Ya!

—¿Por qué luces como Misty? —le preguntó Brock señalándola.

—¿Quién es Misty? —preguntó la niña inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha. Ash y Brock se miraron confundidos.

—Pues la apariencia que tomas, es la de Misty —Ash rebuscó en su mochila y sacó el señuelo—. Cuando te transformas te pareces a esta chica—le indicó señalando la Mini-Misty.

Daphne tomó el anzuelo con sus manitas y lo observó.

—Ella se me hace conocida —frunció el ceño haciendo que ambos amigos se miraran de nuevo sorprendidos—, se parece un poco a mi Heroína…

—¿Heroína? —Daphne seguía inspeccionando el anzuelo, y llevó su mano a la frente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Me duele mi cabeza —se quejó la niña y Ash la tomó para sentarla en el asiento del video teléfono.

—¿Estás bien? —Ash buscó la mirada de la niña pero ésta se quedó dormida.

—Es por el golpe que tiene en la nuca —indicó la enfermera acercándoseles—. Si la van a llevar a Pueblo Paleta que descanse hasta que salgan, será lo mejor. Así puedo revisarla.

—Yo la ayudo —se ofreció Brock, y Ash la cargó en brazos.

—Bien —dijo Ash—, ¿a dónde la llevo? —preguntó y la enfermera le mostró el camino.

Luego de revisarla, y notar que el golpe en la nuca estaba totalmente desinflamado, la Joy pidió que la dejaran descansar, Brock salió tras ella pero Ash se quedó al lado de la cama de la niña. Observándola, simplemente observándola.

Cuando la niña se despertó, decidieron salir hacia pueblo Paleta. Pero como siempre, se vieron detenidos a mitad de camino por el estómago de alguien, y no, no era Ash.

—¡Ya no quiero caminar más! —se quejó la niña cayendo sentada al suelo—. ¡Me niego a caminar sin comida!

—¿Quieres que preparé algo? —preguntó Brock quitándose la mochila para buscar algo que pudiera ayudar a la pequeña.

—¿Una hamburguesa doble con queso, tomate y lechuga? —pidió levantando ambas manos.

—¡Yo voto por lo mismo! —secundó Ash con la mano derecha en mano.

—Ok —afirmó Brock desprendiéndose de su mochila para iniciar la preparación de las hamburguesas—. Menos mal que siempre salgo con mi equipo de expedición.

Mientras, el doctor seguía demostrando su talento culinario, Ash se había sentado en el piso con Daphne a hablar de los pokémon. Nuevamente activó la pokébola de Pichu usando su poder aural así que Ash aprovechó para preguntarle.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? —preguntó Ash generando delante de ellos una pequeña esfera azul. Daphne abrió enorme los ojos y luego miró a Ash sorprendida—. ¿Qué?

—¡Wow Ash! —apretó los puños frente a ella y se le acercó mucho, tanto que el entrenador pokémon terminó algo intimidado—. ¡Tienes poder aural!

—Si —le afirmó—. ¿Tus padres también? —preguntó tratando de saber más sobre la niña.

Ésta se puso de rodillas y frunció el ceño tratando de recordar—. Mi mamá me dijo que mi papá puede hacerlo, ella no.

—Vaya… —fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

—Sí, mi mamá también me dijo que es raro, porque se supone que solo los hombres pueden tener este poder —abrazó a su Azurill—. Pero, bueno…

—¿Y tu papá? —preguntó casi sin pensarlo. La niña dio un sollozo que le obligó a Ash levantarle la mirada, había comenzado a llorar— ¿Qué pasó? —volvió a preguntar preocupado.

—Yo… amo a mi papá Ash —la niña se lanzó a él y lo abrazó—. Yo no quería que le pasara eso, yo no quería que él muriera.

Ash se separó de la niña por el extraño escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

—¿Tu papá murió?

—No… —exclamó en un grito ahogado sujetada a la chaqueta azul de Ash—, no sé… Por eso es que vine aquí… para hablar con mi heroína, para pedirle que me ayude a salvarlo.

—Daphne —susurró abrazándola, apretándola contra él, como si la pena de Daphne fuera la de él—, yo te voy a ayudar.

—Gracias —dijo calmándose—, sabes… el aura de tu cuerpo se siente muy tibio… —y nuevamente se quedó dormida.

—Daphne… —susurró, acomodando a la niña en sus brazos, y como si fuera un reflejo, le acarició la mejilla derecha con su mano.

—Está sufriendo mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Brock acercándose con el delantal blanco sobre su polera verde y pantalón gris.

—Sí, me acaba de decir que no sabe si su padre se murió —Ash elevó sus ojos chocolate para mirar a su amigo—. Al parecer cuando se separó de sus padres, y su papá corría peligro. Me dijo que busca a su heroína. ¿Quién será?

—Y cada vez que recuerda algo se adormece —acotó Brock y Ash afirmó.

—Sí, es como si pusiera todas sus energías en recordar —volvió a acariciar su mejilla—. Pobrecita…

—Papá… —susurró la pequeña dormida—, lo siento.

Brock tomó la bolsa de dormir de Ash, y la acomodó cerca de ellos, para recostar a Daphne mientras los dos amigos comían antes de seguir camino.

—Misty está en pueblo Paleta —informó Ash a Brock.

—¿Y qué le vas a decir? —preguntó bebiendo de su café—. Ven Misty, te presentó a la que creo que es nuestra hija…

—No seas ridículo —protestó el entrenador jugando con la cadenita de su cuello—. Pero si me extraña que luzca como Misty, me dijo que busca a su heroína, y si no mal recuerdo, dijo en el centro pokémon, que Misty se parecía a ella.

—Es verdad…

Daphne no tardó en despertar hambrienta, así que en un par de minutos se devoró su hamburguesa.

—¿Saben? —comentó chupándose los dedos—. A mi mamá nunca le quedan las hamburguesas tan ricas, siempre le quedan con sabor a quemado.

—¿No es buena cocinera? —preguntó Brock ofreciéndole una servilleta.

—¡No! —tomó la servilleta y se limpió las manos— Los años que viví con ella solamente, fue terrible. Luego cuando mi papá llegó a vivir con nosotras la cosa mejoró mucho.

—¿No vivías con tu papá? —preguntó Ash cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues no —respondió la niña—, hará apenas dos años. Mi mamá recién se amigó con él cuando cumplí los cuatro.

—¿Ah sí? —ambos se miraron de nuevo sorprendidos.

—Si —rio enseñando los dientes—, mi mamá es algo enojona.

—¿Y cómo te separaste de ellos? —preguntó Brock cada vez más intrigado por la vida de la pequeña.

—A ver —colocó sus dedos en la frente—, recuerdo que mi mamá gritaba, mi papá la calmaba y luego me dijo a mí que no llorará, que todo estaría bien. Me dio un beso aquí— indicó donde se tocaba y luego… Mi Mamá me pide algo y tras la aparición de Celebi…

—¿Celebi? —gritaron los dos al unísono.

—Si —afirmó Daphne—, yo… —observó a los dos hombres con la mirada seria— vengo del futuro.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus reviews:**_

_** Manolodri1: ¡Ok! Te respondo tu review jajajaj ._. y si no era un gran secreto xD La niña que se ve en portada es Daphne.**_

_**Huachi-sama: siii no podia ser un denso toda la vida xDD**_

_**suki90: ¡Ya subi!**_

_**x4blade: ¡Listo!**_

_**CCSakuraforever: ¡Hi! ¡Aquí subi otro jajaja!**_

_**miyako saku: ¡Saludos!**_

_**Keri: ¡Sii! Y Brock no coopera mucho xDD**_

_**.**_

_**Y gracias a todos por los favoritos y seguidos ;)**_

_**Nos leemos próximamente.**_


	4. Los padres de Daphne

**¡Hi! Que lindo~ actualización... xD**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Lo había dicho, Daphne le había confirmado una de las más grandes sospechas que tenían Ash y Brock: Venía del futuro.

Hasta ahora sabían que venía del futuro y que había sido enviada por su Heroína al pasado para evitar que su papá muriera. Aunque no tenían ni idea de lo que podrían hacer para ayudarla, Ash y su -recién activado- instinto deductivo, estaba seguro que al ver a Misty todas las dudas se iban a disipar.

* * *

**Una Historia escrita al Futuro**

**~Capítulo 04~**

**«Los padres de Daphne»**

* * *

—Bien Daphne —le informó el moreno observando todo pueblo Paleta desde la colina—, esto es Pueblo Paleta.

—Wow… que bonito lugar —exclamó alzando a Azul hasta su cabeza—. Mira Azu, esto es pueblo Paleta.

—¿Nunca has estado aquí? —preguntó Brock y la niña negó con la cabeza—. ¿No? —se miró con Ash.

—Pues si lo vi alguna vez no me acuerdo —respondió la chica con un gesto de sus hombros—, mi mamá no me sacaba a ningún lado porque decía que era muy revoltosa y que no se podía salir conmigo. También se quejaba que por mi culpa a los veinte ya tenía canas —se rio. Pero los otros dos no se rieron—. Tranquilos, si es broma… —puso los ojos en blanco—, yo al menos no le he visto ninguna cana verde en su cabellera —comentó con inocencia y ahí sí, los chicos soltaron una carcajada, entendiendo a lo que se refería la niña: "canas verdes".

—¿Qué te parece una carrera hasta mi casa? —le propuso Ash a Daphne.

—¡Eso es trampa! —se quejó—. ¡Yo no sé dónde vives!

—¡Entonces ve detrás de mí! —le indicó echándose a correr.

—¡Oye eso no es justo! —volvió a quejarse la niña saliendo detrás de él.

Brock sin decir nada, salió detrás de ellos. A paso rápido pero no corriendo como los otros dos.

Mientras tanto, ambos morochos llegaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo a la casa.

—¡Gane! —festejó Daphne con los brazos en alto ante un Ash agotado.

—Corres… —dijo agitado—, rápido.

—Cuando tienes que esconderte de mi mamá… aprendes a correr rápido.

Ash tomó aire e ingresó a la casa.

—Bienvenida a casa —comentó abriendo la puerta para que pase la niña—. ¡Mamá! —la llamó—. ¡Ya llegué!

—¡Hijo! —Delia se apuró a bajar las escaleras para saludar a Ash—. ¡Hola! —se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. ¡Qué bueno verte después de tanto tiempo!

—¡Si, lo mismo digo! —se separó de ella para presentar a la niña que los observaba abrazando a su Azurill—, mira ella es Daphne.

—Hola —la señora se agachó hasta la altura de la niña y extendió su mano— soy Delia Ketchum —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Daphne —sonrió la niña tomando la mano y nuevamente, generó una corriente en donde ambas mujeres sacudieron sus manos—. Otra vez… —se quejó la niña.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Delia parándose de golpe.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo —comentó Ash cruzándose de brazos—, cuando tomó su mano directamente, me da esa sensación de conexión.

Delia miró a su hijo preocupada y luego a la niña.

—Daphne viene del futuro mamá… —respondió a la pregunta que vio en los ojos de su madre—. Tiene amnesia parcial, ya que se va acordando de las cosas a medida que pasa el tiempo pero…

—¡Tengo hambre! —se quejó la niña interrumpiéndoles con un puchero en sus labios—. ¿Habrá algo para qué esta bella niña coma? —preguntó con sus manitas juntas frente a ella y ojitos abrillantados.

—¡Claro! —dijo Delia intimidada—, sube a lavarte las manos y cenamos.

—¡Ven Daphne! —le indicó Ash las escaleras y ambos se perdieron tras la puerta del baño.

—Esto me da escalofríos —se quejó Delia al ver la puerta.

—Más escalofrío provoca ver el parecido que tiene que Ash y Misty —dijo una voz en la puerta y la señora se giró para ver a Brock—. Buenas tardes, señora Delia.

—Hola Brock —saludó la señora—. Y sí, esa niña hace los mismos gestos que hacía Ash de pequeño.

—Necesitamos hablar con Misty… —dijo una vez que entró a la casa—. ¿Está aquí o en los campos?

—Está con Tracey, pero dijo que iba a llegar —miró el reloj—, como en una hora más. Ella se está quedando aquí conmigo por las noches.

—Ah —dijo el doctor—, parece que estamos ante un problema de carácter futurista.

—Ya lo creo —confirmó con un gesto de su cabeza—, ya lo creo.

Cuando Ash y Daphne bajaron, empezaron a comer pero parecía una batalla campal entre estos que trataban siempre de comer lo mismo y se miraban con ojos chispeantes.

—¡Hay mucha comida, no peleen! —comentó Delia con una leve tic en el ojo derecho. De repente era como si su hijo se hubiera multiplicado.

La batalla se vio interrumpida por la voz de una mujer que ingresó a la casa.

—Delia, ya llegué —indicó la voz.

—Llegó Misty —dijo la mencionada, levantándose de su asiento para ir a encontrar a la pelirroja.

—¿Misty? —preguntó Daphne, y salió tras la señora envuelta en la curiosidad, Ash también se levantó para seguir a su madre.

—Delia —sonrió la líder—, fue un día agotador, pero al fin terminamos todo lo necesario para el evento.

—Qué bueno —afirmó con una sonrisa, que se amplió mucho más al ver el rubor de las mejillas de ésta cuando Ash apareció a su lado.

—Hola… Misty —saludó éste.

—Ash… —bajó su mirada a sus pies mientras se colocaba las pantuflas—, hola…

Todo se volvió silencio hasta que Daphne se abrió paso entre todos y se quedó viendo a Misty, ésta también la observó.

—¡Heroína! —soltó la niña abrazándose a las piernas de la líder de gimnasio. Se separó un poco para observarla y luego la abrazó de nuevo—. Eres tú, estás un poquito más joven, pero eres tú.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Misty perpleja y buscó respuestas en los dos Ketchum que tenía ante ella, Delia no dijo nada, y miró a su hijo.

—Ella es una niña misteriosa que encontré en el bosque Verde —le informó.

Misty se agachó y observó a la niña con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

—¡Daphne! —se quejó la niña—. ¡Como no te acuerdas de mí! —sollozó y se separó de ella con las manitas en los ojos—. ¿Por qué no te acuerdas de mí heroína?

Ash se acercó y la tomó en brazos.

—Tranquila Daphne —la abrazó para que dejara los sollozos.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrogó Misty— ¡No entiendo nada!

—Pero —Daphne la volvió a mirar abrazada al cuello de Ash—, tú eres mi heroína, tú me mandaste al pasado para que ayudara a mi papá.

—¿Qué yo qué? —se señaló Misty y la niña empezó a llorar.

—Uy cielos —susurró Ash abrazando a la niña de nuevo. Aquella escena le dio un escalofrío a Misty, Ash realmente se veía muy paternal con esa pequeña en brazos.

—¿Ash? —Misty se acercó a ellos y puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña, generando alrededor de los tres una energía azul. Misty se alejó de los dos, asustada—. ¿Qué… —preguntó titubeando—, que fue eso?

Daphne se bajó de los brazos de Ash y se acercó a Misty.

—Heroína… —tomó aire.

—¿Por qué me llamas así? —preguntó Misty volviéndose a agachar—. ¿Por qué soy tu heroína?

Daphne empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices.

—Es que no me gusta llamarte —protestó inflando los cachetes y colocó sus manos empuñadas en la cintura—. ¡Mamá!

—¿Qué de qué? —preguntó Misty cayendo sentada al suelo—. ¿Qué soy tu mamá?

—Sip —afirmó la niña—. Qué bueno que te encontré rápido, heroína —le extendió la mano—, necesito tu ayuda para salvar a mi héroe. ¡Por fis! —le suplicó.

—Supongo que tu héroe es tu papá —concluyó Misty acercándose de nuevo a la niña.

—Así es —afirmó—, necesitamos salvar a papá. Es la misión de Daphne Waterflower.

Ante aquel nombre Ash se cruzó de brazos, sintió de pronto molestia, mucha molestia.

Los cinco se sentaron en la sala, Daphne estaba sentada en el regazo de Misty, y le contaba todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a esta época.

—Este Azurill se llama Azu —indicó al pokémon que acaricia su rostro contra la pierna de Misty—. Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

—Si —dijo Misty observándolo—, se ve bien cuidado.

—Por supuesto —dijo con aire altanero—, soy una gran entrenadora a pesar de tener seis años. Ahora tenemos que buscar a mi héroe para que nos ayude.

—¿Qué? —aquello hizo que los colores invadieran todo el rostro de la pelirroja.

Ash no dijo nada, estaba hecho un mohín hundido en el sofá.

—Pero eso es lo de menos —dijo delia con una sonrisa—. Tu héroe es Ash —afirmó emocionada—. ¡Eso quiere decir que eres mi nieta! —aplaudió aún más emocionada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la niña—. ¿Ash tú eres mi héroe?

—No lo sé —dijo aún asentando más su postura de mohín—, puede que no.

—¡Pero si se re parece a ti! —le dijo Brock haciendo que tanto Misty como Ash se pusiera rojos.

—Aunque —Delia se acercó a la niña—, ¿por qué solo reconoció a Misty?

—Ya les dije, puede que no sea el padre aunque me parezca —soltó con rabia en sus palabras y Misty lo miró de reojo, y si tuviera rayos laser en su mirada aguamarina, Ash estaría carbonizado.

—Mi papá —dijo Daphne pensando un poco—. Es alto, tiene el pelo corto y además no es entrenador, es investigador pokémon.

—Ven, no soy yo —Ash siguió hundiéndose en el sofá.

—Miren —dijo la niña metiendo la mano en su chaleco—, aquí tengo la foto de los tres, la que nos sacamos en el matrimonio hace dos años.

—¿No me casé antes de que nacieras? —preguntó molesta Misty.

—No —le negó—, mis tías me dijeron que odiabas a mi papá —rio con pena—, pero se casaron cuando yo cumplí cuatro años, mira —se quitó la cadenita y la abrió—. Ves…

—Oh por Arceus —susurró Misty al ver aquella imagen, realmente se veía muy hermosa, y a su lado estaba, elevó la mirada hacia Ash quien al verla, salió de su posición de mohín y se levantó hacia ellas casi instantáneamente—. Mira —y al lado de la foto de ellos dos, colgaba otro dije, un dije que tanto Misty como Ash reconocieron. Ash metió la mano a su cuello y observó ambos dijes en forma de diamante. Nomás que en el de Daphne estaba el nombre de la pequeña.

—Esto es increíble —Ash cayó sentado al suelo tratando de asimilar todo, una cosa era sospecharlo y otra confirmarlo—, eso quiere decir... que tú, que yo…

—Wow, sí que soy afortunada —sonrió la niña con una enorme sonrisa—, ya los encontré a los dos. Ahora necesito que ustedes me ayuden en algo muy importante.

—¿En qué? —preguntaron los dos.

—En salvar el futuro… antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que ustedes dos —los miró a ambos—, mueran por mi culpa.

* * *

.

* * *

_**Gracias por llegar aquí y a todos los que le dieron a favoritos y a seguir. A todos los que leen... y a los que dejaron reviews!**_

_**miyako: ¡Es milagro! xD Ash anda medio perturbado, eso le hace que sea más deductivo xD**_

_**Huachi-sama: ¡Jajaja! xD Solo tiene en comun con Sailor Moon la hija del futuro nada más xDD jajaj ._. bueno y eso que viene por ayuda para salvar a sus papás xD**_

_**neto: ¡Ya la vio! xDDD**_

_**Suki90: ¡Si es corta! xD**_

_**joseto1945: Este fic creo haberlo subido en su etapa de dialogo jajaja No me acuerdo bien xDD**_

_**manoloadri1: Este fic es corto de capitulos cortos y preciso. xD**_

_**Gol D asce: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Si! xD Y este se puso peor.**_

_**andrea45: ¡En el proximo capitulo todo lo que paso en el futuro! xD**_

_**.**_

_**PD: Si ven algún error me avisan, ando libre como el viento ahora xDDD **_


	5. La Misión de Daphne

Hi! New Chapter! xD

.

* * *

La verdad salió a la luz, Daphne definitivamente era la hija de Ash y Misty. Una hija del futuro, de un futuro donde al parecer… no serían la feliz pareja que ambos esperaban ser. ¿Qué Misty odiaba a Ash? ¿Qué Ash ya no era un entrenador Pokémon? ¿Qué había pasado en ese futuro? Y aún peor… ¿Iban a morir?

Ash y Misty se miraron por unos largos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que se acababan de enterar teniendo entre ellos, a su hija.

* * *

**Una Historia escrita al Futuro**

**~Capítulo 05~**

**«La misión de Daphne»**

* * *

—¿Nos quieres contar que fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Misty mirando a la niña, ésta solo afirmó y tomó aire.

—Bueno —dijo Daphne mirando a todos—, lo último que recuerdo es… que estaba jugando con Azu en el gimnasio pokémon, el cual ahora es parte de un laboratorio Pokémon y…

**:-: Recuerdos del futuro Pov Daphne :-:**

_—¡Azu! —lo llamé caminando por los acuarios del gimnasio—. ¿Dónde estás? Sabes que los héroes no quieren que entre a este pasillo —reclamé, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Llegué a la puerta del laboratorio y la encontré abierta, Azu se había enganchado con su cola en uno de los cables de mi héroe e ingresé para ayudarlo. Mas sin querer, pasé a desactivar uno de los campos de energía y luces y alarmas empezaron a sonar. Tomé a mi pokémon y salí corriendo de ahí._

_Mi Heroína estaba histérica con las pokébolas de sus pokémon en brazos. No paraba de llorar mientras mi héroe trataba de calmarla…_

_—¡Ya Misty, cálmate, todo saldrá bien!_

_—¡Hay que cerrar todo Ash! —le pidió sollozando—. Hay que poner en cuarentena el gimnasio, tapar las puertas y… y…_

_—¡Tranquila la sustancia que estoy investigando tardará cinco horas en rodear todo el gimnasio. Confía en mí —le pidió con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada lucía triste. Recuerdo esa mirada cuando llegó a mí._

_—Héroe…_

_—Daphne, cuida a tu mamá, ¿ya? —me pidió sobando mi cabeza—. Yo voy a entrar a ver qué puedo hacer, por nada en el mundo dejes que entre a ayudarme._

_—¡Ash! —lo regañó mi madre, pero él solo cerró los ojos._

_—Sé una buena niña, princesa —me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de mí. Luego volvió a acercarse a mi madre, ella estaba enojada, cruzada de brazos pero mi papá solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ingresar al gimnasio y ya no salir._

_Fue cuando mi mamá llegó sollozando y se arrodilló ante mí._

_—Hija, necesito que me hagas un favor._

_—Si heroína —afirmé._

_—La planta que tu padre y yo estábamos investigando, se contrarresta fácilmente con una planta que solía formarse hace algún tiempo en pueblo Paleta, ya ahora casi no existe, pero si logras conseguir esa planta, esto se puede arreglar._

_—Heroína…_

_—¿Puedo contar contigo? —yo solo vi los ojos verdes de mi madre que soltaban lagrimas sin parar, no sabía qué hacer, pero ella estaba confiando en mí._

_—Claro, ¿qué tengo que hacer?_

_—Necesito que busques a alguno de nosotros del pasado, a mí me encontraras en el gimnasio Celeste, si no encuentras a tu padre, búscame a mí. O a tu abuela, en pueblo Paleta. Cualquiera puede ayudarte, necesitas llegar al laboratorio, machacar las hojas de una planta llamada Fritfush que se encuentran en los campos Oak y preparar una crema, es fácil has visto a mis hermanas muchas veces hacer cremas con hojas. ¿No?_

_—¡Sip! —afirmé._

_—Ya, luego trata de conseguir un frasco, algo para ponerlo adentro. Una vez que lo logres, debes dejarlo escondido en el hueco del escritorio que descubrimos el año pasado, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_—Si_

_—Si haces todo bien, yo debería encontrar ese frasco en cuanto tú partas al pasado. ¿Cuento contigo?_

_—Si heroína —ella se paró y sacó de su bolsillo una campanilla verde, la agitó y una luz muy brillante apareció sobre su cabeza._

_—Celebi —susurró dándome la mano—, necesito que lleves a Daphne unos años en el pasado, solo unos pocos, no menos de seis, que es su edad. ¿Es posible? —un bonito pokémon verde apareció ante ella y con una sonrisa afirmó. Mi heroína me puso en sus brazos y Celebi me tomó._

**:-: Recuerdos del futuro Pov Daphne:-:**

—Y después desperté en el bosque Verde… —concluyó su narración.

—A ver —dijo Misty con la mano derecha perdida entre sus flequillo anaranjado—, ¿cómo que llamé a un Celebi?

—Eres amiga de un Celebi que ronda normalmente por ciudad Celeste, lo salvaste y te está muy… —pestañeó un par de veces y se quedó dormida.

—¿Daphne? —Misty preocupada la movió, pero no reaccionó.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Ash agachándose hasta el rostro de la pequeña para acariciarle la mejilla—, siempre que recuerda cosas del pasado se queda dormida.

—Ya veo —susurró observando como Ash trataba a la niña con tanto cariño—. Debe agotar todas sus fuerzas.

—Así es —afirmó Ash y la miró con una sonrisa, eso provocó que la líder de gimnasio corriera la mirada sumamente apenada.

—Creo que —se paró de golpe— lo mejor sería acostarla.

—Si —la secundó Ash tomando a la pequeña en brazos—, creo que será bueno que use la habitación de invitados, ¿tú estás ahí, verdad?

—Si Ash —afirmó Misty y ambos subieron hasta el segundo piso donde dejaron acostada a Daphne en la habitación que ocupaba Misty— Pobrecilla… —susurró—, debe estar sufriendo… —Misty tomó la mano de la niña y observó que estaba quemada—, ¿qué será esto?

—No lo sé, pero hay que ayudarla, mañana en la mañana iré a Xanadu, seguro que Florinda puede ayudarnos con lo de la planta.

—Esa es buena idea… —y tras aquella frase todo quedo en silencio entre ellos, había tanto que decir que no sabían por dónde iniciar.

—Misty… —Ash tomó aire y se acercó a la pelirroja mirando a Daphne—, tenemos mucho de que conversar…

—Ya lo creo —respondió mirando el mismo punto que él—, tendremos una hija Ash y —lo miró y en ese momento, no sintió otra cosa más que los brazos de su amigo rodeándola. Era la primera vez en todos esos años como amigos, que él la abrazaba—. Ash…

—Misty…

—Ash, ayudemos primero a Daphne, ¿sí? —le propuso separándose de él—. Luego conversamos de lo demás.

—Está bien —dijo resignado sabiendo por experiencia que no conseguiría nada de su amiga en este momento.

Ambos bajaron y se encontraron con Delia y Brock preparando la cena, así que luego de cenar todos se fueron a dormir. Casi no dijeron mucho, la noticia tenía a los cuatro adultos perdidos entre sus pensamientos.

Para cuando Misty y Daphne despertaron al día siguiente, tanto Ash como Brock ya no estaban en la casa. Delia estaba preparándole de desayunar a las dos chicas con la ayuda de Daphne, la líder de gimnasio -mientras tanto- simplemente tenía apoyado los codos en la mesa y el mentón en sus puños cerrados; observaba a la pequeña sorprendida por todo lo que ella significaba en su vida. Una hija, y lo más que más le gustaba de ello era que era hija de Ash. En un futuro estaba casada con el chico que ella amaba con una locura de años… aunque claro, aun le quedaba saber porque Daphne decía que odiaba a Ash. ¿Por qué seria? ¿Qué haría Ash para que no quisiera tenerlo cerca, aún con una hija en común?

Mientras tanto, el entrenador pokémon estaba en el invernadero Xanadu esperando por Florinda que se acercó con un libro.

—Esta es la planta Fritfush, Ash —la mujer de cabellos lilas, le enseñó una planta de ojos rojizas alargadas—. Se dice que la pueden encontrar en los lagos de los campos del profesor Oak.

—Mira Ash —Potter, el marido de Florinda apareció con una maceta con una planta de hojas rojizas—, esta es la planta que estás buscando, recordé que teníamos una mata aquí. Es difícil de cultivar ya que es una planta acuática.

—Ya veo —tomó una de las hojas con sus dedos—. ¿Puedo tomar una hoja? —le preguntó a Florinda, ésta se acercó a la maceta y con la mano derecha quitó una hoja—, gracias.

—¿Por qué la necesitas? —preguntó la mujer abrazándose al libro—. ¿Eh?

—Me dijeron que sirve para contrarrestar los efectos de una sustancia —ambos botánicos se miraron sin comprender—. No sé, mucho no entiendo pero no estamos en posición de hacer preguntas. Es ahora de actuar —les sonrió a los dos—. ¡Gracias! —guardó la hoja en su chaqueta y salió del invernadero.

Afuera, lo estaba esperando Brock.

—¿Lo tienes?

—¡Si! —le afirmó y Pikachu saltó en su cabeza—. Oye Brock…

—¿Eh? —el doctor pokémon lo observó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué será lo que haré? —preguntó en voz alta, al ver que no obtenía respuesta continuó—. O sea con Misty, ¿por qué me odiará? —se miró las manos—. ¿Qué será tan grave como para que me prohíba estar con mi hija los primeros años de ella?

—No lo sé —Brock llevó la mano derecha a la nuca confundido—, sabemos que ella te ama, ¿y tú? —lo miró.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó cohibido.

—¿Qué sientes tú por ella?

—Pues… —corrió la mirada al cielo—, es la madre de mi hija.

—No Ash —el doctor puso ambas manos en los hombros del entrenador—, olvídate de Daphne, recuerda que no deberías saber de su existencia, ahora. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sientes aquí? —movió la mano hasta el pecho de Ash y la dejó ahí— ¿Qué pasa aquí cuando tienes a Misty cerca?

—¿Cuándo la tengo cerca? —cerró los ojos—. Me dan ganas de hacer cosas que nunca se me pasaron por la cabeza, quiero estar con ella, abrazarla… —abrió enorme los ojos—. Cielos…

—Siempre tuvieron una buena comunicación entre ustedes, no lo olvides, mejor dicho, no la pierdas —y con una sonrisa, Brock se puso en camino a la casa de Ash una vez más.

Ash lo observó, miró a Pikachu y retomó el camino a casa.

En aquel lugar, Misty iba y venía delante de la niña; Delia había subido a acomodar las habitaciones así que decidió aprovechar ese momento.

—¿Cuánto años tienes? —inició su interrogatorio.

—Seis —respondió la niña con una enorme sonrisa—. Estoy cerca de cumplir los siete.

—¿Qué edad tenemos con tu padre en esa época?

—Van para los —pensó un poco tratando de hacer cuentas con sus deditos—, veinticinco.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó espantada y también comenzó a hacer cálculos—. Eso quiere decir que… yo… que tú… —cayó sentada en el sillón del frente—. Oh Cielos.

—Mis tías me dijeron que yo fui creada en algo llamado Torneo Nacional de Kanto —tras aquellas palabras el rostro de la pelirroja se puso aún mucho más pálido.

—¿Cómo que tus tías? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Las tías me leían tu diario de vida —respondió con una sonrisa—, me ayudaban a ver a mi héroe a escondidas y… Ops —cerró la boca y se la cubrió con ambas manos.

—¿Qué mis hermanas qué? —dijo Misty poniéndose de pie, con las manos en la cintura.

—Bueno, ellas querían que yo supiera porque no estabas con mi héroe. Tú solo me decías: "Él eligió, prefirió ganar un torneo y perdernos a nosotras"

—Es decir, Ash ganó ese torneo.

—Mi papá es todo un maestro pokémon —dijo la niña mostrando sus dientes con una enorme sonrisa. Misty la observó, cada gesto era tan Ketchum.

—¿Y tú no me odias? —se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó la niña a Misty—. ¿Por qué habría de odiarte?

—Casi no veías a tu papá de pequeña y…

—Ah… —miró hacia el ventanal y comenzó a mover sus piernas—, pues no. Tú eres una excelente madre, no puedo reclamarte nada. Además mi héroe siempre estaba de viaje hasta que Pikachu sin querer se encontró con la planta Fitsu y ahí comenzaron todos los problemas.

—¿Fitsu? —preguntó Misty justo al momento que Ash y Brock ingresaban a la casa.

—La planta Fitsu está eliminada en mi época, no se sabe en que momento esas plantas rodearon todo pueblo Paleta en el futuro. Pero esa planta debilita terriblemente a los pokémon. Pikachu fue víctima de ella y perdió casi por un año su poder eléctrico.

—¿Qué? —gritó Ash al pararse frente a la niña—, ¿Cómo que Pikachu perdió su poder?

—Fue por eso que dejaste el entrenamiento y te hiciste investigador, descubriste que la planta Fritfush era efectiva contra esa nueva planta, así que usaron todas las plantas Fritfush que había en los campos del laboratorio para exterminarla puesto que —les enseñó su mano— esa planta quema a los humanos. Esto de mi mano, me pasó cuando desactivé sin querer el campo que la protegía en el laboratorio.

—¿Y no saben cómo apareció? —preguntó Brock.

—Si —afirmó con una sonrisa—, fue una investigación Rocket —los tres se miraron, y luego miraron a Daphne—. Ellos querían tener el control, ellos planeaban un ataque que para variar mi héroe y heroína destruyeron.

—Daphne —Misty la miró—. ¿Por qué nos dices Héroe y Heroína en vez de papá y mamá?

—Es que esos son para mí, mis héroes… —Azu saltó a sus brazos—. Yo hace poco fui secuestrada por los Rocket en represalia por arruinar sus planes. En ese rescate fue que mi Héroe encontró la sustancia que estaban cuidando y que yo accidentalmente solté dentro del gimnasio Celeste —les enseñó su pulsera—. Esto me lo regalaron como mecanismo de defensa, por eventuales posibles ataques en el futuro.

* * *

.

* * *

Hi! En fin, ahora ya sabe, a qué vino, por qué Ash dejó el entrenamiento y algo de por qué se odian esos dos (?) jajaja Los Rocket para variar, no? xDD

¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews *·*!

.

**_Mislu: ¡Justo y Necesario!_**

**_Suki90: ¿Yo?... Nada _**

**_IxitA: Gracias por tus palabras ;)_**

**_Keri: Estaba la advertencia de que eran cortitos xDD_**

**_Joseto: Jajaja No te confundas tanto, si es Ash, ahí sabes por qué ya no es entrenador xDD_**

**_netokastillo: ¡Traumas, traumas everywhere! xD_**

**_Huachi: ¡Lo subi re rápido xDD!_**

**_Manolodri1: El original tenía seis, y recien voy reescribiendo parte de lo que fue el capitulo 4 xD así que le queda como unos tres cap!_**

**_ASce: ¡No divagues la trama no es muy complicada! xD Yo no me caracterizó por hacer las tramas complicadas me gusta entretener no confundir xDDD_**

**_Roxas6490: Jajaja es una terminator xDDD jajajaja ¡Que bueno que te agrade!_**

**_Andrea45: ¡Ahí esta tu respuesta! xD_**

**.**

¡Eso es todo!

Sire~

.

PD: Puede que Sintonia se demoré ._. Van avisados jajaja


End file.
